guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Mo "You're All Alone!" Paladin
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Favoured: #Used often in high rank GvG, and is a good build all round. +Favored Shadowborn Demon 05:50, 16 December 2006 (CST) #Pretty good for ABs and Aspenwood, You're All Alone is purely PvP :) --Spark 23:32, 16 December 2006 (CST) #Good build. Similiar to the Lone Ganksman. I hope we don't have an influx of YAA Warrior builds like we have with 55s and MMs. :-) - Krowman 00:13, 20 December 2006 (CST) #At least the influx has been positive so far. xD — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:29, 24 December 2006 (CST) #Yup, malice is unreliable bcos everyone else takes mending touch, if you can't beat them, join them ^^ — Skuld 07:32, 2 January 2007 (CST) #Dum dum dum --Silk Weaker 07:34, 2 January 2007 (CST) #For obvious reasons. --LightningHell Unfavoured: #Mending touch is basicly uneeded and so is the entire mnok secondary. I really don't even see what the point of that is. Furthermroe, there are many other similar builds that do the job better.--TheDrifter 15:43, 20 December 2006 (CST) #Nice build, but if you use YAA it's much better to go /A and take Signet of Malice. Other than that it's a really nice build.-213.84.52.71 07:54, 5 January 2007 (CST) Discussion This is a W/Mo build, not W/A. :Fixed — Skuld 04:33, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::The build title still says W/A, though. PrimusSucks626 11:53, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::Now it says W/M, which is still wrong. --Eudas 23:34, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::::It was originally w/a, but I forgot to change the name, thanks guys - Aragorn ii 21:38, 5 December 2006 (CST) I prefer Dismember, Agonizing Chop, Executioner's Strike — Skuld 04:33, 3 December 2006 (CST) I fixed the name, but someone should definetly think of a better one. I mean, c'mon, "Lonely Whammo?" WTF is that? PrimusSucks626 11:56, 3 December 2006 (CST) :Originally it was Lonely Ninja because a base solo-er is sometimes called a ninja (see solo), but Primus changed it into lonely whammo, since he might have thought that ninja referred to the previous secondary profession - Aragorn ii 21:38, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::"Roaming Distaster - This W/Mo is not someone you want to meet without a party at your back. He is easily capable of taking out lone NPC's. Not even flag runners are safe." ::Also reminds me of the "Hunter Killer" unit from Starcraft, powerful, resilient, hard to match 1v1, good as a shock trooper. 24.6.147.36 00:25, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::But then again, so are most 1v1 characters. Matches vs a Sin or E/A are silly-- battles of perseverance, ie. who messes up first, who has the right anchor. Matches against E/Mo are wins, but then again, who even loses against E/Mos solo anymore? Cripshots? haha, funny, lets see you charge up final thrust ever. So really, it's a gank build, workable, but nothing especially powerful in comparison. :::For the record, if you want to screw up other YAAs, A/Mos, and R/Mos, Sever can make all the difference. Cover your cripple.--Silk Weaker 23:02, 24 December 2006 (CST) Name Change Vote for changing the name to Build:Mending Wammo! HELL YESS!: --Silk Weaker 07:31, 2 January 2007 (CST) "I'm boring and think that W/Mo has a "h" in it": Come on, you know we need a Mending Wammo on the wiki tested section.--Silk Weaker 07:34, 2 January 2007 (CST) =/ --Silk Weaker 04:16, 4 January 2007 (CST) ~Well maybe change the build's name to W/Mo YAA Flail Spelling Edits This build needs a lot more attention to spelling and general formatting. I will be making some edits. Doom Music 11:51, 8 January 2007 (CST)